


Nicole's Angel

by AmandaKalexWayhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big Sister Wynonna Earp, Bisexual Wynonna Earp, F/F, Happy Ending, Lesbian Waverly Earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaKalexWayhaught/pseuds/AmandaKalexWayhaught
Summary: Waverly returned from the Garden with Doc and Wynonna only to find 7 years had passed, Nicole has moved on and Waverly's power have grown and now her wings are out.Can Nicole really love another when her heart is with her angel?
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 43
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is my latest wayhaught story. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Waverly writhed and screamed as she rolled in the snow, Wynonna and Doc could only watch as Waverly arched her back and screamed in pain. 2 years had passed since their return from the garden, 2 years after Waverly discovered that they had been gone for 7 years. Clutching at the ground for support Waverly cried, tears spilling down her cheeks as the pain enveloped her.

“You got this little momma” Doc called as he held Wynonna back from running to Waverly’s side, Waverly had to make this transition alone. Waverly closed her eyes as she shook her head, this pain was too much for her to handle alone. Waverly’s powers had begun to grow in recent months, recent months when she had finally accepted Nicole had moved on from her and was due to get married.

The first 5 years had taken a toll on Nicole whilst Waverly was gone, she had held onto hope for so long that Waverly would walk through the door the next day. Waverly though hadn’t and after 5 years of waiting Nicole had decided to move on with her life after much badgering from Valdez. The 2 years later Waverly had returned but by that point it was too late, Nicole was with somebody else.

Nicole had moved to the city to be with her new lover and a few months ago Waverly had heard news that Nicole had gotten engaged which was when her powers had begun to grow. Waverly had accepted the Nicole moved on with her life and that she was happy, Waverly just wished though that Nicole was still with her. Now her powers had grown to the point of no return, her wings were fighting to break out and Waverly could not stop them.

“Baby girl!” Wynonna called as she struggled against Doc’s grip as Waverly’s body tensed up before she arched her back and a bloodcurdling scream ripped from her lips. Tears spilling down her cheeks as white feathery wings exploded from her back and expanded wide. Doc’s mouth dropped open as he whispered in that Southern accent “Dear god in heaven” as Waverly’s now exhausted sagged to the floor.

Breaking loose from his grasp Rosita ran to her sister and gathered her in her arms, making sure to not step on the bloodied wings which now lay in the dirt. Wrapping her arms around Waverly tight, Wynonna peppered Waverly’s face with kisses as she held her sister tight in her arms. Waverly choked on her tears as she clung to Wynonna, sobbing as she buried her face in the crook of Wynonna’s neck.

“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay” Wynonna whispered, her lips brushing against her sisters ear as she held her tight as she looked down at Waverly’s wings. Wynonna and Waverly sat there for a while as the snow fell, Waverly’s wings slowly retreating back beneath her skin and the wound closed up. Pulling back and looking into her sisters eyes Waverly brushed a strand of brown hair from her baby sister’s face “Can you walk?” she asked.

Waverly shook her head as she looked physically drained from the change, shaking her head Waverly’s voice was a hoarse whisper “Help me” she pleaded. Wynonna didn’t need to be told twice, her sister had been through a painful ordeal and needed to sleep so picking her up, Wynonna carried her inside the homestead with Doc following close behind.

Settling Waverly down in the bed Wynonna brushed her sisters hair as Waverly lay there “Nonna” Waverly whispered, her voice much clearer now that she had some water. Wynonna was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hand holding onto her sisters as Waverly lay there “I’m sorry” Waverly croaked out as a tiny tear ran down her cheek.

“You have nothing to apologize for” Wynonna replied with a strained smile, she hated it when her baby sister and her fell out. Waverly’s concern was warranted of course, especially after they had trusted Rosita the last time. Wynonna and Rosita had grown closer over the proceeding months since her return and Wynonna knew her sister wasn’t going to like it.

It led to a heated argument and Waverly’s powers had flared causing Wynonna to get knocked out of the homestead. Wynonna had to coming, she had thrown Nicole’s new relationship back in Waverly’s face which had caused Waverly’s powers to respond. Considering what happened with Champ when he tormented Waverly about Nicole’s departure, getting knocked out of the homestead was a kindness.

“Does she make you happy?” Waverly asked, sitting up in the bed and taking hold of Wynonna’s hand. Wynonna ducked her head, it wasn’t often she had shown a modicum of vulnerability because she was the Earp Heir, she wasn’t allowed to be vulnerable.

Right?

“She does baby girl” Wynonna replied as she gently squeezed her sisters hand, soon she shuffled closer and pulled Waverly into her arms. She knew it would take time for Waverly to get used to the idea of her being with Rosita; Wynonna would make sure she kept Rosita’s stay at the homestead to a minimum.

Over the proceeding months Waverly practiced with her new wings and her powers and as promised Wynonna kept Rosita’s visits to the homestead to a minimum. Slowly Waverly and Rosita began to hang out much like they had, though Rosita’s betrayal still stung Waverly eventually forgave her. Wynonna was happy but she still resented Nicole for breaking her sisters heart.

Wynonna and Nicole hadn’t spoken since Wynonna found out that the redhead had moved on and broke Waverly’s heart. She understood that they had been gone for 7 years but Wynonna hated seeing her sister so heartbroken. Waverly was basically a shell when she discovered Nicole had moved on with her life. She barely left the bedroom, barely ate and barely slept as she lay there motionless.

Wynonna was driven to the point of desperation, which only made her angry at Nicole even more.

But now Waverly seemed to be her old self… with a few upgrades.

Wynonna couldn’t help but laugh.

Willa would be shitting herself if she was here and saw Waverly now.

** The City: **

Waverly stood outside across the street from the building where Nicole was living with her new love, Waverly wasn’t stalking her ex of course but she wanted to make sure Nicole was happy. Nicole’s happiness was still Waverly’s priority and she would make sure that the redhead was, looking across the street Waverly was leaned against the brick wall of the building nearby.

Darkness blanketed the city as she watched, hoping to catch sight of Nicole leaving the building. Waverly had chosen to go with something simple today; wearing tight jeans boots and a tank top and had even borrowed Wynonna’s leather jacket because she was cold. Looking around Waverly still didn’t catch sigh of Nicole until she had seen Nicole and her new love; her fiancée leaving the apartment building where they were living together.

Nicole’s fiancée was a steady and stuffy woman, thick blonde hair down over her shoulders and wearing an expensive suit. From what Waverly had discovered about her during her research, the woman was an expensive defense attorney. She was also an published author of novels too which meant she was rolling in the cash. Waverly once again felt inferior to the woman Nicole had ended up engaged to.

Though Wynonna and Rosita tried to convince her otherwise; she was a Nephilim and had wings and could fly and had powers. Waverly though would trade it all to be with Nicole again. Looking around for any witnesses Waverly’s wings exploded from her back and ripping their way through Wynonna’s leather jacket. Wincing as she realized she had wrecked Wynonna’s jacket, Waverly made an internal note to repair it later.

Flapping her wings Waverly’s wings carried her up into the sky and she followed them, of course she was not talking them but more or less making sure Nicole was safe and happy. The woman was once again talking about something that happened at work and Nicole listened. Waverly continued to follow as the woman talked before squeamishly evading a stray dog.

So annoyed by the woman Waverly was tempted to sealing her mouth shut, something she had done often to Wynonna whenever her sister annoyed her. It provided Waverly with some much-needed peace and quiet and Wynonna sat there silently awaiting for Waverly to unseal her mouth; which she did… eventually.

Waverly took her eyes off the couple for one moment to take a call off Wynonna;

 **Wynonna:** Baby girl, where are you?

Waverly smiled as she shrugged her shoulders “Oh you know, just flying around” she said.

 **Wynonna:** You’re in the city watching Nicole, aren’t you?

Waverly’s mouth dropped open as she looked around “How did you know that?” Waverly asked clearly shocked her sister knew where she was.

 **Wynonna:** I had Jeremy track your cellphone.

Waverly grumbled to herself “How would Jeremy like losing feeling in his hands?” Waverly asked “Or having a pigs tail?” she wondered

 **Wynonna:** I would love to see that, but seriously Waves… I thought we talked about this.

“We did, I just want to make sure she’s okay” Waverly said as she looked down over the edge and saw Nicole and the woman walking. 2 men crossing the street and walking in the same direction causing Waverly to become suspicious.

 **Wynonna:** I seriously have no idea what the hell Nicole even see’s in her.

Something Waverly agreed with as she landed on the rooftop nearby and sat on the edge “Me neither, god she is so annoying” she said as she looked down at Nicole and saw another 3 men crossing the street to Nicole and her fiancée’s side “Huh, Nonna?” Waverly asked.

 **Wynonna:** Yeah baby girl?

Narrowing her eyes Waverly got to her feet and her wings spread out wide “I think Nicole and Karen are about to be attacked” she said as she jumped to the corner of the rooftop and perched on it.

 **Wynonna:** *Chuckling* Seriously, I know you hate Karen but isn’t attacking them a little childish.

Waverly scowled as her wings curled around her “I’m serious Wynonna” Waverly replied, her voice devoid of all playfulness “5 men are approaching Nicole and Karen” she informed her sister.

 **Wynonna:** *Concerned* Be careful baby girl… if you are right then just be careful.

Waverly nodded her head as she watched before hanging up the phone, promising to call Wynonna later and she proceeded to watched. Waverly watched as another 2 men stepped out of the alleyway armed with guns and sneering at the 2 women. That was it for Waverly as her eyes snapped to Karen who promptly fainted. Nicole looked at the 7 men surrounding her and she made a move for her gun.

The 2 men who had guns trained on Nicole went flying back into the alleyway startling Nicole and the remaining 5. Waverly smirked as she looked to the fire hydrant behind Nicole and beside the flanking 2 men. Waverly’s eyes flashed blue and the hydrant began to rumble as the pressure built before it popped. A jet stream of water exploded from the hydrant with an impossible force that sent the 2 men crashing through the shop window.

The remaining 3 men looked scared as Waverly whistled before standing tall and eyes snapped towards the roof where she was. Waverly knew Nicole would see her but right now Waverly was too busy protecting her. Standing on the roof of the building Waverly puffed out her chest and arched her back as her wings spread wide as she was silhouetted against the full moon behind her.

Waverly had to suppress the urge to deepen her voice and call out _‘I’m Batman’_

The 3 men backed away and ran off leaving Nicole gaping at her in awe as Waverly’s eyes remained on the retreating men. Eyes flashing blue again an invisible force slammed into the men and sent them smashing through the window of a bank nearby. That was when an Idea came to her and she grabbed the 4 men she had taken down first. Opening the vault Waverly deposited the 7 men inside with empty bags and she sealed the vault behind her.

Sealing the men inside and visibly terrified of her.

Looking at Nicole one last time, Waverly smiled and said goodbye and flew home.

Nicole stood there in shock as a small smile lifted in the corner of her lips.

“See you soon Waves” Nicole whispered as she watched Waverly vanish into the clouds.

She couldn’t marry Karen… not now.

Not with her heart still belonging to Waverly.

Her Angel. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets the new deputy

** Day 1: **

Waverly hovered above the homestead, her wings gently flapping to keep her above the clouds. A week had passed since the event of that night and Waverly was enjoying the feeling of the sun on the skin. Of course, there were other reasons why she was hovering over the homestead. Rosita and Wynonna were being awfully loud as usual, no doubt payback for all the torture Nicole and Waverly had put Wynonna through with all the premarital sex they were having.

She had already spent the last 2 hours stretching her wings and going through her exercises, she still could not get used to her wings. Folding her wings back Waverly dived back through the clouds and flew over the town of Purgatory. So many memories came back to Waverly as she flew over the small town of Purgatory. She had been tempted to go and check on Nicole but after what had happened Waverly had decided to back off and leave well enough alone.

Landing on the ground behind the sheriff’s station, Waverly made her way inside to where Nedley was and she offered him a smile “Hey Nedley” Waverly greeted cheerfully. Looking at the Sheriff, Waverly brushed a strand of brown hair from her face “Any news on the new Deputy?” she asked. Nedley had been awfully cagey lately when it came revealing the identity to Waverly about the new deputy.

Nedley smiled at her “Hey Waves” he greeted as he got up from behind his desk and made his way over to the filing cabinet. Looking at the sofa Waverly smiled to herself as the memory that day Waverly walked in and kissed Nicole. As well as other memories of her and Nicole together, she could remember all the times they had where they had nearly been caught by Nedley in this office.

“Where are you on that research on that Lycan pack?” Nedley asked referring to the Lycan pack that was camped outside town. Waverly shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Even with her powers Waverly was still left on the sidelines and doing research though she was not complaining; she loved doing research, but she was capable of so much more.

Returning to the homestead Waverly opened the door only to come to a sudden stop as the violent thumping of Rosita and Wynonna upstairs. Wynonna’s scream filling the homestead as Waverly clenched her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead because no she had saw things from Wynonna’s perspective and she did not like it. Stepping outside again Waverly returned to the barn and she practiced with her wings some more before settling down where she had begun to continue her research on the pack of Lycans.

That night Wynonna walked out of the homestead and walked into the barn, smiling at her baby sister “Hey baby girl, you okay?” Wynonna asked concerned as to why Waverly was in the barn. Looking at her sister with a smile Waverly brushed her hair back “Hey Nonna” Waverly greeted, her wings no longer out on display but back beneath her skin. Nonna grabbed a pillow and sat down beside her sister “So, what are you doing out here?” Nonna asked.

Waverly fixed Wynonna with a look that translated as: _‘Are you serious’_ causing Wynonna to wince. Wynonna looked apologetically as she wrapped an arm around her sisters’ shoulder and pulled her sister closer to her side “I’m sorry Waves” Wynonna said as she pressed her lips to Waverly’s cheek. Waverly forced a smile, and she nodded her head, ducking her head as she became rather shy “I suppose… it wasn’t easy for you listening to Nicole and me” she said.

Chuckling to herself as she nodded her head in agreement “No it wasn’t, I had to drink so much just to pass out and sleep through it” Wynonna answered. Waverly giggled as she leaned into her sister’s side, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder and she closed her eyes. Wynonna pressed her lips to her sister’s forehead again before she picked Waverly up and carried her sister into the homestead when she realized Waverly had fallen asleep.

** Day 3: **

The 3rd day Waverly felt the urge to see Nicole become more powerful and she had fought for so long and eventually gave in. Stretching her wings out wide Waverly stood in the driveway wearing a cotton cardigan and a white dress. Looking up at the sky Waverly closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin as it rose over the horizon. Gently flapping her wings Waverly felt her feet lifting off the ground and she launched up and into the sky.

Flying upwards into the sky Waverly flew through the clouds vanished from Wynonna’s sight as the eldest Earp watched in awe. Waverly gently flew above the clouds, her fingers brushing across the fluffy white clouds beneath her before she folded her wings back and dived. Diving through the clouds Waverly let out a joyful woohoo as she rolled to the left to miss a passenger plane.

The Pilot and co-pilot could not believe their eyes as they saw Waverly and decided to swear each other to secrecy because nobody would believe what they had seen. Waverly flew through the city, using an ability to hide herself from the public eye as she landed on the rooftop opposite Nicole’s apartment building. Landing on the apartment building Waverly noticed that the apartment where Nicole lived was… empty?

Looking worried Waverly floated over to the balcony and planted her feet down firmly on the ground. Opening the sliding door of the apartment Waverly stepped inside, the apartment was completely empty with no signs of anyone having lived there. In the past, Waverly looked around the apartment and she closed her eyes. She began to wonder if Nicole had left with her fiancée to get away from Waverly.

Looking around the apartment Waverly decided to return home, she was far too miserable now and Nicole leaving had spoken loud and clear… she never wanted Waverly around her again. Stepping out onto the balcony, Waverly looked up at the sky and she spread her wings out wide before looking back into the apartment. Flapping her wings Waverly vanished into the clouds.

Nicole was gone… Waverly was lost and alone.

** Day 5: **

The days that followed Nicole’s departure from the city with her fiancée, Waverly barely ate or slept afterwards unless Wynonna personally got involved. Waverly had become catatonic by Nicole’s disappearance, barely leaving the bed, or eating unless Wynonna forced her to. Wynonna hated having to be rough with her sister, but desperate times called for desperate measures and Waverly was not making it easy for her.

Today though Waverly had to get out of bed to meet the new deputy, Waverly was forced out of bed when After Wynonna threatened to pour cold water on her. Knowing her sister was not bluffing Waverly managed to crawl herself out of bed and got dressed, choosing jeans and a tank top before brushing her hair. Once she had finished brushing her hair Waverly got to her feet and grabbed her jacket.

Wynonna had mentioned that they were needed to greet the new deputy because the deputy was fully aware of the Supernatural. Wynonna had joked that it could be a woman, somebody to cheer Waverly’s up with her tongue. Waverly was blushing so hard she would have probably spontaneously combusted so she had flown away before Wynonna could tease her some more.

Landing behind the sheriff’s office Waverly folded her wings back and they vanished beneath her skin. Sighing heavily as she looked at the back of her tank top and with a quick flash of her eyes, the rips in her top sealed up. Waverly closed her eyes as she braced herself for meeting the new deputy of Purgatory, none of the previous deputy’s held a candle to Nicole.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets she walked into the station to see Nedley hugging an all too familiar redhead. Nicole was standing there hugging Nedley tight before pulling apart and Nicole turned to Waverly with a beaming smile “Hello Waves” Nicole greeted. Waverly gaped at her like a fish, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly as she stood there gazing at Nicole.

Giggling at Waverly’s response to her return, Nicole slowly stepped closer to Waverly only for Waverly to step back. Hurt flashed across Nicole’s face as she watched Waverly, reaching a hand out “Waves” she whispered the name as if a prayer. Waverly swallowed the lump in her throat as she whispered painfully “Are you really here?” she asked. She could not believe Nicole was back and there was no sign of Nicole’s fiancée unless…

Waverly swallowed hard again “Where’s…?” she went to ask, and Nicole’s lip curled into a smile “Wedding’s off, I am back in Purgatory” Nicole answered.

Waverly stepped back and made her way outside, Nicole feared Waverly would be upset but soon Waverly let out the loudest joyful cry Nicole had ever heard. Leaping into the air and pumping her fist Waverly’s wings exploded from her back and she launched herself into the sky. Nicole laughed as she watched with Nedley as Waverly shot up into the sky with a sonic boom and vanished.

Though they were not yet officially back together, Waverly and Nicole knew they had to take things slow.

There was hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets jealous and gets an important answer to a question asked 7 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Decided to do a 3rd chapter for this. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The sun rose above the horizon and Waverly could not sleep; it had been a week since Nicole’s return to Purgatory. Nicole rejoined the team and Waverly was again still made to perform research. Waverly at first had not minded being on research because she loved it but lately research had become a little tedious considering. Now she had powers she was eager to play a more active role in the protection of Purgatory.

She had discussed this with Wynonna recently, but Wynonna refused, telling her it was safer for Waverly to remain on research. Waverly had begun to question that Wynonna did not want her around and was afraid of her. But she stayed on research, but she did not like it, she did not like being kept on the side-lines whilst Wynonna and the others went out to save the day.

Even Rosita was playing an active role in protecting Purgatory so Waverly could not help but feel slighted by her own sister. So much so that Waverly completely ignored her which Wynonna hated, she hated it when Waverly was angry at her to the point, she was ignoring her. Wynonna and Rosita were out with Doc trying to find out about a new vampire coven that had arrived in town and set up.

Waverly was back at the homestead alone with her research on the coven’s history and their ancestors before she finally got annoyed by it. Slamming the book shut Waverly ruffled the feathers of her wings before they vanished beneath her skin. The slits where the wings came out from and went back in healed up leaving the skin unblemished and smooth. Waverly grabbed her cup of tea before making her way back outside, her eyes on the horizon as the sun rose.

Closing her eyes and inhaling deep when the sound of a car pulling up drew her attention. Looking towards the new arrival Waverly’s heart somersaulted in her chest and her mouth fell open as Nicole climbed out of the car. Leaping to her feet Waverly smoothed out the creases in her tank top and jeans before clearing her throat. Quickly turning away and she gave herself a quick inspection.

Breathing on her hand and sniffing her armpits Waverly was satisfied before she turned to Nicole who walked around the cruiser and leaned back against the hood. The redhead smiling at her bright with her hands in her pockets “Hey Waves” Nicole greeted as she bit her lip, her eyes roaming over Waverly. The brunette feeling her cheeks warm beneath the intense gaze for her former girlfriend.

“Hey” Waverly replied with a smile as she leaned against the post, shrugging her shoulders casually Waverly looked around “What brings you by?” she asked.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders as she pushed off the hood of her cruiser and sauntered closer to Waverly “I was passing, wanted to come and talk to you” she replied.

“I’m surprised you’re not with Wynonna and the others, investigating that vampire coven” Waverly stated as she looked away, wincing at how harsh her words came out as she looked to Nicole “Sorry, just…”

Bringing a hand up to silence her ex-girlfriend Nicole smiled “I get it, I do Waves” Nicole replied, “Wynonna told me, which is why I am here.”

Smirking Waverly pushed off the post and placed her hands on her hips “And here I thought you wanted to see me” she teased.

“I do Waves” Nicole answered as she sauntered closer “I wanted to see how you are doing, Wynonna told me you are ignoring her?” she said.

“Well considering my sister is keeping me benched because she’s afraid of me” Waverly replied, sarcasm dripping from her words “I’m just fine.”

Nicole leaned her head to the side “You really think she is keeping you back because she’s afraid of you?” she asks.

Waverly pouted and petulantly shrugged her shoulders in an _‘I don’t know’_ “Maybe” she muttered.

Shaking her head Nicole walked closer and stepped up onto the porch, her fingers brushing Waverly’s hair behind her ear “Waves, Wynonna isn’t keeping you here because she is afraid of you” she stated “She’s afraid she’s going to lose you” she explained.

“But my powers…” Waverly went to argue but Nicole cut her off.

“Doesn’t make you immortal” Nicole argued before leaning her head to the side “Ask Wynonna about her nightmares” she said.

“Nightmares?” Waverly asked confused.

“I overheard Wynonna telling Rosita about them, talk to Wynonna” Nicole urged.

Guilt washed over Waverly as she ducked her head ashamed of her behavior towards Wynonna and she nodded her head.

Nicole smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Waverly’s cheek before she turned and made her way back to the car.

“Nicole!” Waverly called out as she looked at the redhead as the redhead put her Stetson back on.

“Yeah?” Nicole replied as she placed her hat back on her head.

Waverly’s lips parted and she tried to get the words out but found she could not, she was too afraid to find out the answer and instead she smiled “Be careful” she said.

Nicole smiled and winked at her before getting into the car.

Waverly watched with a heavy heart as Nicole reversed out of the driveway and left the homestead land.

Waverly needed to talk to her sister.

** 3 Days later: **

Jealousy was not a new thing for Waverly Earp, and her wings were surely ruffled tonight after Wynonna and her agreed to go out and have a sister night. Wynonna took Waverly to the saloon; their relationship had much improved since they had their talk. Waverly pulled Wynonna aside when she got home 3 days ago after Nicole’s visit and they talked for a while. Wynonna admitting that even though Waverly had her powers, she was still human and not immortal.

Wynonna had already been forced to kill Willa and give up her baby and had been forced to watch Waverly being taken to the garden. Wynonna refused to let her baby girl closer to the action because she was afraid to lose her again. The conversation ending with Wynonna and Waverly in tears and holding onto each other tight. Tonight, Wynonna decided to take Waverly out and have a sister night,

That is how Waverly ended up here with her wings hidden but surely ruffled as she watched the new bartender flirting with Nicole. Nicole was oblivious to the woman’s flirting but offered the new bartender a smile as she ordered another drink. Waverly did not like seeing another woman blatantly flirting with Nicole, the woman her height with golden dark hair and dark eyes.

Nicole looked at Waverly and smiled at her, Waverly felt her wings flutter and her cheeks flush as she ducked her head shyly. Wynonna snickering at her sister’s reaction to Nicole smiling at her and the new bartender flirting with the redhead. The blonde glanced at Waverly and scowled, reaching out and placing a hand on top of Nicole’s. Nicole’s eyes widened as she realized the blonde was flirting with her.

Trembling as she watched the blonde, Waverly’s wings threatened to rip from her back as the urge to storm over to the blonde and throw her against the wall was overwhelming. The blonde leaned across the bar and pressed her lips to Nicole’s cheek and Waverly was up, but she did not go to Nicole; instead, she moved to the door and stormed out of the saloon leaving Wynonna behind confused.

Seeing Waverly storming out Nicole leapt to her feet and walked to the door. There was a sudden shake of the saloon causing the tables to shudder and the glasses of beer to tip over from the sudden quake. Nicole double timed it outside to check on Waverly, increasingly concerned when she walked around the corner and moved into the alley only to come to a sudden stop.

Waverly stood there; her wings out and her body tensed up with her eyelids clenched shut. There was a freshly made hole in the wall the size of Waverly’s fist and blood was dripping onto the floor from Waverly’s right fist. Tilting her head to the side Nicole smiled as she walked closer and wrapped her arms around her ex-girlfriend tight. Choking back her tears Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole and her wings slowly returned beneath her skin.

The redhead’s fingers brushing through her hair as Waverly closed her eyes and snuggled into Nicole’s warm embrace. Nicole smiled as she pressed her lips against the brunette’s cheek and squeezed her tight. “Ignore her” Nicole whispered as she closed her eyes, the blonde stepping outside and looking into the alley at the pair. Her eyes flashing red as demonic wings exploded from her back and horns grew.

Instead of attacking Waverly and Nicole though she launched into the sky, completely ignored by Nicole and Waverly.

Pulling away from one another, the pair shared a look and Waverly smiled. Her fist now healed up as she looked into Nicole’s eyes before completely pulling apart. Nicole backed away slowly “Goodnight Waves” she said before turning and walking to her car.

Waverly smiled to herself before she nodded her head “Nic, wait” she called out as she followed Nicole out into the street.

Turning back to Waverly, Nicole nodded her head “Yes Wave?” she asked curiously.

Waverly swallowed as she gathered up her courage as she asked, “7 Years ago, before I was taken to the garden” she started “I asked you something.”

Nicole smiled as she nodded her head “You want to know what my answer would have been” she stated knowing what Waverly wanted.

Nodding her head Waverly smiled “Yes” she answered.

Turning her whole body to face Waverly, Nicole sauntered closer to her before leaning down and brushed her lips against her ex-girlfriend’s lips before whispering “My answer, was never going to be a ‘no’ Waves” she whispered with a smirk before looking away and returning to her car.

Waverly’s heart shattered as she lowered her head, tears in her eyes as Nicole left her behind because all she heard after the brief kiss was ‘No Waves’.

Turning away Waves walked back towards the saloon when she suddenly stopped as Nicole’s words echoed inside her head _‘It was never going to be a ‘no’ Waves.’_

Waverly’s lips curled into a beaming smile and she let out a joyful cry and she bounced back into the saloon.

Happier and with new hope that their story together was not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this. 
> 
> Please be sure to comment and if you want to see more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is stuck in the van but a rescue is needed as Wynonna, Doc, Rosita and Nicole need her help.

** 5 Day’s Later: **

Waverly was a lot more bubbly and happier since her conversation with Nicole; and after her conversation with Wynonna, Waverly was happy to stay on researching though she wanted to be more involved in the action. Tonight, she was in the van alone on the monitors observing the bikers outside with the microphone pointing at the bar. The bikers were the newest vampire coven that had come to Purgatory which Waverly had been researching.

Waverly’s research did not pull up much except that the vampires were known as the Counts; they were a well-known biker gang all over the U.S. that liked to cause trouble. Waverly had managed to trace the coven’s ancestors all the way to Transylvania to one specific count. Though Waverly did not believe it at first, the idea of that one count was real was too much for her wrap her head around.

That count was a legend… a myth.

A bedtime story.

Though it was a bedtime story Waverly hoped never to cross paths with except now it appears she was facing his descendants. Running her hands over her face Waverly sighed heavily as she closed her eyes for a moment before focusing on the screen. She had been cooped up inside this van for the past 3 hours whilst Wynonna, Doc, Rosita, and Nicole were inside the club.

Nicole had wanted to stay with Waverly in the van, but Wynonna instead asked her to come into the club. Waverly wiped her eyes before she began to rub her legs through the fabric of her jeans, she was getting cramp in her legs from being stuck in the van. Leaning back in her seat Waverly grabbed her bag of potato chips before she stuffed her hand inside. Grabbing a handful Waverly began to eat her potato chips silently just wanting the screens.

Turning the mic Waverly listened to the vampires inside before she leaned back in her seat with a frustrated sigh. After 3 hours alone in the van with nothing to do, Waverly was feeling the urge just to leave the van and go for a walk or a quick fly. Of course, though Wynonna wanted her to stay in the van and Waverly did as she was told, staying in the van, and lamenting in the 7 years she had lost with Nicole.

Would they be married?

Would have they had kids?

What would have been?

Waverly smiled as she leaned back and closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she began to wonder what would have been had she had not been taken to the garden. Thoughts of what might have happened made her smile, but it was bittersweet, she thought about there would be wedding and there might be children and her smile slipped from her lips. Nicole had lost her for 7 years and moved on, for a while.

Since their conversation and Nicole’s revelation to the answer to Waverly’s question, they had been moving slowly. Slowly behaving as friend’s would to one another and slowly building up their relationship gradually though Waverly still fully found herself ensconced in their dreaded friend zone. And of course, she was not the only one who wanted Nicole, though her feelings were genuine.

The blonde bartender who Waverly finally identified as Lucia wanted Nicole for something other than love… it was lust and nothing more. Strangely enough to Waverly, she could not find anything on Lucia even with the BBD database access she had. Lucia never existed until recently leaving Waverly to wonder just what the hell Lucia was. Waverly felt something around Lucia, and it was not something she liked either.

Waverly’s senses were different since her powers had grown and her wings came out, Waverly could sense supernatural creatures around her. When It came to vampires, shapeshifters, and werewolves she could identify with her eyes closed but Lucia. Lucia made her insides cold, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and there was a dark aura surrounding Lucia that twisted Waverly’s stomach into knots.

Whatever Lucia was… she was not human.

Hearing a car pulling up outside Waverly turned the camera towards it. The Car was an old grey 1980 Chevy Sedan, the windows tinted and a silver hoot ornament of a Wolf. Zooming in Waverly narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she watched the driver climb out of the front and move to the back door. Grabbing the door handle the driver opened it up for his passenger and slowly the passenger climbed out.

The Passenger was a woman in a satin red dress and a fur coat, the dress had a slit up the side exposing a lot of leg too. Waverly’s eyes travelled the length of the woman’s physique before closing her eyes “I am so gay” she muttered to herself before chuckling. No other woman beside Nicole ever caught her eye before until now besides that little incident Rosita years ago when she and Nicole had that fight.

It was an incident Waverly and Rosita vowed never to speak of again, but it did introduce Waverly to the wonderful fun of make-up sex with Nicole. Waverly sighed dreamily as she remembered that night they spend making up, it was the most fun she had ever had. Truth be told Waverly would just start an argument for no reason just to enjoy more make-up sex with Nicole.

Watching as a sharply dressed man climbed out of the car, Waverly zoomed in on him with curious eyes. The man was pale much like the woman was, the side of his chestnut hair was grey, and his eyes were gold, Werewolves? It was odd to see werewolves in the company of vampires, werewolves and vampires never got along. A lesson Wynonna and Waverly witnessed only recently so it brought up an interesting question; what the hell was going on?

Following the couple with the microphone Waverly picked up the voices of the leader of the bikers _‘Welcome’_ the leader of the bikers greeted.

The Sharply dressed man and woman bowed their heads “I believe you have something for us” The woman greeted.

“We do indeed, the heir and her friends” The head biker said with a smirk before he led the way inside.

Waverly growled to herself as she ripped off her headset and climbed out of the van, Waverly. Grabbing her jacket from her seat and slipping it on Waverly slammed the door of the van before finding her path blocked by 2 vampires who were looking at her lustfully. The 1st vampire could be described as rugged, with glossy black hair and the start of a beard beginning to grow.

“Well, hello there, want to come back to mine?” The vampire purred as he closed in on her, looking around to the other vampire Waverly swallowed hard with a gulp. The 2nd vampire looked much younger, he looked to be about 17 or 18 but his eyes told her he was far older. Looking between the 2 vampires Waverly offered them a sad smile “I don’t want to hurt either of you, please… back away” she pleaded.

Waverly really did not want to hurt them but, in this case, she had little choice as he continued to advance on her, but the younger looking vampire obeyed. Backing away slightly he remained blocking her escape but advanced no further. The older of the 2 smirked as he stepped closer “Oh honey, I think you should be more concerned about me hurting you” he said.

Closing her eyes and shaking her head “Then you leave me no choice” Waverly said as she turned to him and stepped closer only, he had no idea what he was in for as Waverly grabbed the collar of his shirt lifted him up. The man’s eyes widened in shock as she hoisted him up high and her wings exploded from her back. The younger man coward as he gazed at her dumbstruck and in awe as she glared at the elder vampire “You should have listened” she closed her eyes and threw him hard into the sky.

The younger vampire watched in terror as the elder vampire, his maker was thrown into the sky so high that he vanished amongst the clouds before coming back down hard and slammed into the concrete with a sickening splat. Wings wide open and eyes glowing Waverly turned to the younger vampire and she sneered “Run!” she growled between clenched teeth.

The vampire scurried away from her, turning, and running away whimpering fearfully as she stood there and watched. Soon the vampire was gone, and Waverly looked to the remains of the vampire she had killed, she felt the urge to throw up. Wrapping her arms around herself Waverly struggled to find it in her to breathe, she had just killed, and she did not enjoy it. She warned the vampire to back off, but he had not, and she was forced to kill him.

Swallowing hard Waverly pushed away from the van and made her way across the road and to the club where the others were being held, her wings vanishing beneath her skin again. The remaining vampire were gathered inside as Nicole, Wynonna, Doc and Rosita were being held and Waverly looked through the window. Scanning the crowd Waverly spotted Wynonna, Doc and Rosita but no sign of Nicole.

Did she get out?

Waverly’s eyes continued to scan the crowd until she spotted something that made her blood boil. Nicole was laying on the bar unconscious with a cut on her forehead and a vampire was feeding on her. Wynonna, Doc and Rosita were right now being held back and surrounded with knives on their throats and guns in their faces. But right now, Waverly was focused on Nicole who was laying on the bar, blood dripping onto the floor as the vampire fed.

Waverly saw red as her wings exploded from her back and the window’s shook as she stormed towards the entrance to the bar.

The Vampires… just forfeited their lives.

Nobody hurts her Nicole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets mean on some vampires and 2 werewolves.

This was supposed to be a quick mission; in and out after observing the vampire coven but then the vampires showed their hand and revealed that they knew who Wynonna was. Wynonna was thankful that her baby sister was in the van and unaware of what was going on right now. Wynonna struggled against the grasp of the vampire holding her but instead felt the but of a gun hitting her over the head.

Sagging in the vampires arms Wynonna groaned painfully as she looked at Rosita, her vision fogged over from the blow to the head. Looking back to Nicole as the redhead became more paler, Wynonna dried her hardest to get to her best friend but the grip of the vampires that held her back was impossible to break away from. The barrel of a shotgun pointed directly in her face so if she tried, Waverly would lose her sister.

The window shaking drew their attention, Wynonna could feel the whole room shaking as she looked around. The vampires looked equally confused because it did not feel like an earthquake, the room shook harder and the door rattled almost off its hinges as everyone looked around confused before silence. Everyone looked around before a vampire snorted and shook his head, pouring himself some whiskey as he watched his sister feed on Nicole.

Without warning though door was ripped off it is hinges and flew across the bar startling everyone and Wynonna’s eyes widened comically. Doc gaped in shock as he looked on whispering “Dear god in heaven” he said as he looked on. Rosita just smirked as she looked before looking to the vampires “You are fucked now” she sang with a giggle. Slowly Waverly stepped inside the biker bar, her wings stretched out wide as her aura glowed.

The 2 werewolves who had come for Wynonna, slowly backed away and tried to make their way to the back exit only for it to slam shut on its own and lock itself. Slowly a vampire edged his way to the bar, towards the shotgun which was laying on the surface of the bar. Reaching a handout to it, he attempted to grab it, but Waverly’s eyes were faster and with a flick of her wrist the shotgun flew across the room and the butt of the shotgun slammed into the face of the vampire that had been feeding on Nicole.

Waverly tilted her head to the side as she glared at the vampires and the werewolves before looking to her ex-girlfriend. Waverly’s eyes glowed brighter and the bite on Nicole’s wrist healed up and the venom was purged from her. Waverly went to move further into the bar when without warning the sound of a shotgun blast filled the room. Waverly grunted as the force of the blast sent her crashing into the wall behind her by the entrance.

Watching her worst nightmare come true, Wynonna’s legs threatened to give out from under her as she watched Waverly’s body lying on the ground. Blood smearing the walls and her wings laying stretched out beside her, blood covering her feathers. The fight draining out of her Wynonna collapsed to the floor, her tears pouring down her cheeks as wailed.

Seeing her best friend die and her girlfriend so distraught, Rosita struggled to break loose but was held tight leaving her unable to comfort her girlfriend. The coven leader smirked as he turned to the distraught heir and chuckled darkly. The coven leader looked to be in his 40’s but he was no doubt way older than 40, his hair dark and his eyes red as he circled the 3 of the, “You should never have brought her here” he said before grabbing his machete “I’ll enjoy her wings on my wall” he turned only for the machete to fly across the room and into the wall.

Everyone looked on in confusion which then turned to horror as Waverly started to move. Pushing herself up Waverly pushed her fists against the floor and pushed herself to her feet, her wings stretched out wide. The Waverly glared at the vampire wielding a double barrel shotgun and Waverly launched at him. With a speed unseen before Waverly crossed the room and tossed the vampire into the wall behind her.

The bar erupted into chaos as Waverly snapped her fingers and Wynonna, Rosita, Doc and Nicole vanished in a flash of light. Standing alone against a whole coven and 2 wolfed out werewolves, Waverly lowered herself down with her wings wide and she launched at them. In the van Wynonna, Nicole who was now awake and healed, Rosita and Doc found themselves locked and sealed in the van.

Gunfire could be heard inside the biker bar and the sound of werewolves howling as bullets tore through the walls and the windows as if trying to hit something. Waverly moved at super speed as she moved from 1 vampire to the neck, a shotgun blast hitting her in the chest only this time no blood. Standing there as a tense silence filled the air, Waverly looked down at her chest and brushed her hand over the freshly made shotgun blast in her t-shirt.

The sound of shotgun pellets falling to the floor filled the tense silence that fell upon the bar and Waverly’s lips curled into a smirk and she launched back into the fight. Wynonna, Doc, Rosita, and Nicole struggled to get out of the van as the fight could be heard and the sound of men crying out in pain and painful whimpers of werewolves being knocked around until… silence.

Finally, free from the van Wynonna and the other’s got out and ran back to the bar, Nicole’s heart was racing as fear coursed through her at the eerie silence that remained. Running into the now silent biker bar Wynonna and the others came to a sudden halt as they came across the scene before them. The bar was trashed, and the walls riddled with bullet holes as groaning vampires in pain and disoriented.

Broken and bruised the vampires lay sprawled out all over the bar and the 2 werewolves were also alive were stuck to the ceiling. The scene would have been comical, but Wynonna was watching as Waverly was gripping the vampire that had been feeding on Nicole. The vampire writhed and struggled, smoke rising from Waverly’s hands as she gripped the vampires face.

Waverly’s eyes glowed and the vampire screamed in agony as smoke billowed from her eyes and her mouth before her body fell to the floor dead. Standing amongst the chaos Waverly looked around at her sister, brushing her tank top now ruined but the exposed skin underneath was unmarred and smooth. Sighing in relief as she saw Nicole healed and alive Waverly smiled as she looked at the vampires and the werewolves, she kept alive.

“You have 3 hours to pack up and leave, don’t make me come back here” Waverly said as she looked around the bar “3 hours or next time I come back here, I won’t be so forgiving” she nodded her head and she turned and walked out of the bar. A surge of excitement shot through Nicole, she had seen badass Waverly before 7 years ago but seeing Waverly so powerful and badass was something else entirely.

Wynonna looked around in shock as Nicole glanced at her, Rosita, and Doc with a smile “Stay here, give Waverly and I a minute” she said before chasing after Waverly. Waverly walked towards the bar when she heard Nicole calling after her and jogging to catch up to her. Coming to a stop Waverly turned and smile though trying to rid herself of the images of Nicole’s unconscious body on the bar.

“You O…” Waverly had gone to ask if Nicole were okay but before she could finish, Nicole’s lips captured hers in a fierce kiss. Momentarily stunned by the sudden kiss, Waverly remained completely stiff for a moment. Nicole began to panic that Waverly was not ready, that she did not feel the same but soon her panic was silenced by Waverly’s hand moving to her hips and tugging her closer.

Pulling each other close and tight, Nicole and Waverly’s kiss frantic and messy as Waverly threaded her fingers through Nicole’s hair. Their tongue battling for dominance as their body’s were pressed tight together, Waverly playfully nipped Nicole’s lips earning a moan from the redhead. Smiling at the moan she pulled from the redhead, Waverly broke the kiss with a breathless smile.

Turning around Waverly dragged Nicole to the van as Nicole followed eagerly, quickly making short work of each other clothes. Wynonna and Rosita stepped outside with Doc and watched the van rock from side to side. Muffled moans growing louder as Nicole and Waverly was really going at it hot and heavy in the back of the van. Shaking her head Wynonna smirked as she turned and looked inside the bar.

Today she had watched her worst fear, but she also made a discovery.

She discovered just how powerful Waverly really was.

Looking at the van, Wynonna shook her head and laughed as she grabbed Rosita’s hand.

Together they walked away from the bar and the van with Doc, leaving Waverly and Nicole making hot and heavy love in the back of the van.

And silently hoping the vampires listened to Waverly’s threat.

Because she was not bluffing, she would come back if they were not gone in 3 hours.

Nicole had a cheeky grin when she and Waverly was finished…

6 hours later.

But something still bothered Nicole… could she really be with Waverly?

Waverly was her angel… how long would Waverly live?

Did they have a still future?

But Nicole knew one thing, nobody or nothing would mess with her.

Because she had an angel watching over her.

** In the meantime: **

In the basement of a house, Lucia sat cross-legged in the center if a chalk diagram of a pentagram. The Iris’s of Lucia’s eyes now glowing red and her demonic wings were stretched out beside her and her horns were out. Blood dripping into the bowl from her hand as she chanted, the blood in the boil roiling and bubbling. Slowly the blood became darker as it roiled violently before it finally settled, and Lucia’s chanting came to a top.

Grabbing the empty vials nearby Lucia smirked, licking her lips as she placed the cap back on the vial before pocketing it. Leaping to her feet Lucia gazed at the blood in the vial, eerie whispers rising from the bow as her lips pursed “Soon, my queen will me mine… father” Lucia whispered as she rose to her feet and made her way upstairs.

She needed to prepare; she would pay Nicole a visit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A painful anniversary, Lucia acts on her plan.

** 3 Nights later: **

Since what had happened between them in the van neither Nicole nor Waverly had discussed what this means for them. Nicole had been particularly busy with work lately leaving extraordinarily little time for the 2 to just sit down and talk. Nicole never said anything, but Waverly knew that her being taken to the garden still bothered Nicole. Of course, Waverly never brought up the garden, why would she because it was the worst experience of her life.

For her it had only been a few hours but for Nicole; 7 years had passed, and Waverly had no idea what toll those 7 years had taken on Nicole. Nicole of course had been incredibly angry at Wynonna for what had happened 7 years ago, hated her for drugging her. Would things had been different if she had been there? Maybe they would not know but, in the end, Waverly looked at her love who was sitting in the office writing reports.

Waverly smiled to herself as she gazed at her love, her own books of research piling up and she had not flown since that night they had spent together in the van. No doubt the mechanic was cursing bloody murder, that night her and Nicole spent together Nicole had drove her crazy and she punched a hole in the side of the van. Of course, Nicole had a cheeky grin on her face afterwards knowing she could drive her angel crazy.

But since that night Nicole had been doing her own research on Nephilim’s, ever since that night they had spent together after witnessing Waverly’s power. Nicole had a lot of concerns about their future together; How long would Waverly live for? Would she end up outliving her and Wynonna? Would she end up outliving her own children? So many questions ran through Nicole’s head.

Soon the cell phone on the table beside Waverly and she smiled to herself, it was time for her to go home for the night. Closing the book Waverly got to her feet and turned off the light. Stepping out of the BBD office Waverly grabbed her jacket when she looked at the picture on the wall. A melancholy expression formed on her face as she gazed at the picture, it was of Dolls.

She missed Dolls, if he were here then he would help her in trying to figure out where she fit in this world with her powers. Closing her eyes, she looked away before grabbing her puffy jacket as the snow fell outside. Purgatory was coated in a thick white layer of snow, zipping her jacket up Waverly smiled as she bounced to the office where Nicole was. Nicole was finishing up her reports before she closed the book and grabbed the book from the table.

The door opening drew her attention and Nicole set the book down onto the table and trying to hide it. Waverly eyed the book curiously as Nicole smiled adoringly at her before clearing her throat and asking, “What’s up?”

Waverly looked at the book before smiling at Nicole, the book was covered by reports, so her view was blocked of the title. Moving over to Nicole’s side Waverly leaned down and pressed her lips to her lover’s cheek “I’m going home for the night; I was going to ask if you would like to come over tomorrow so we can talk…” Waverly pulled back and rubbed the back of her neck “About us” she said.

Nodding her head Nicole brushed a strand of her red hair back and tucking it behind her ear “I would love to” Nicole answered. Waverly offered her a smile before she turned and walked to the door. Looking at Nicole one more time Waverly smiled and stepped out of the office before heading outside the building. Snow crunching beneath her boots as she stepped outside into the cold air, looking back inside Waverly smiled as her heart leapt.

Soon her and Nicole would talk about them and their future.

After 7 years; no doubt they would have to start again from the beginning.

But Nicole was worth it.

Wings ripping from her back and ruffling, Waverly flapped her wings to catch the air and she began to rise off the ground. Feathers ruffling from the wind Waverly shivered as the cold hair became bitter which was unusual for this time of year. Soon Waverly vanished into the clouds, flying back to the homestead for the night. Unbeknownst to her though that Lucia was watching the building from outside as Waverly left.

“The hybrid does not deserve you my queen, soon we shall rule the underworld… together” Lucia smirked as she turned away, her hair tied back in a ponytail and her wings flapping hard taking to the sky. She headed for Nicole’s home and waited as Nicole remained in the office doing her research of Nephilim’s.

** Homestead: **

Landing outside the homestead Waverly inhaled deep as she walked towards the entrance only to come to a sudden stop. Sitting outside on the steps of the porch was Wynonna, tears in her eyes and staining her cheeks. Moving over to Wynonna’s side, Waverly sat down on the steps of the porch and took her hand “I know the day Wynonna” she said as she squeezed her sister’s hand.

“I just, I really miss him” Wynonna choked back her tears as she looked away from her sister and looked up at the sky. Waverly smiled sadly as she wrapped an arm around her sister’s shoulder and pulled her close to her side. Leaning her head to the side, Wynonna rested her head on Waverly’s shoulder before closing her eyes. 7 Years ago, on this day, Dolls died saving their lives.

Closing her eyes Waverly mourned the loss of their friend on the anniversary.

Soon Waverly made her way inside once Rosita arrived home and sat with her girlfriend, allowing Wynonna to cry on her shoulder. Waverly smiled sadly as she watched from the doorway before making her way upstairs.

She would have discussed it with Nicole, but the redhead seemed occupied.

** In the meantime: **

Leaving her office after turning off the light, Nicole moved to the door when she suddenly stopped. Taking a step back and looking at the wall, Nicole smiled sadly as she gazed at the picture. The picture was of her, Waverly, Wynonna, Doc and… Dolls. The memory of his death still haunted her; she had nearly died that day, but Wynonna refused to cut the rope she was holding on to.

Smiling sadly Nicole grabbed her jacket and headed home for the night, driving back to her house in the police cruiser. Thoughts of Waverly remained as Nicole drove home, she was tired from all the research she had done on Nephilim’s only everything she had learned was legends and stories and that is all. Everything else she knew was what she had seen from Waverly.

But there was something she had discovered… Nephilim’s although half human could live many hundreds of years. Nicole began to worry about Waverly and her future, she would be forced to watch her grow old and die. She would outlive Wynonna and Rosita, outlive any children that they had together. Waverly would be left alone, left to wander the planet alone.

Shutting down the engine, Nicole sat there for a moment before getting out of the car and she locked the door. Walking to the door Nicole pulled her eyes out when the sound of rustling caught her attention. Turning around quickly with a hand on her gun, Nicole looked at the bushes. The leaves rustling as the bush shook, Nicole gripped her gun but kept it in the holster incase it was the neighbor kids.

Soon a cat stepped out from the bushes and Nicole sighed, it was just the neighbor’s cat. Releasing her gun Nicole turned and went to grab her keys when she noticed that the door was open. Narrowing her eyes confused, Nicole was sure that the door was closed and locked just a second ago. Slowly edging her way closer to the now open-door Nicole’s fingers brushed against the handle.

Turning it slowly Nicole pushed the door open and pulled out her gun. Gripping it tight with both hands Nicole slowly moved into the house. The house is completely darkened and when Nicole attempts to turn the light on; nothing happens. Confused Nicole reaches for the torch on her belt but instead before she can, something hits her over the back of the head, and she falls to the ground unconscious.

Standing over her, Lucia smirks as she licks her lips gazing down at the unconscious redhead. Lucia hears the thunder roaring overhead, and she cackles, the lights flickering as her demonic wings spread out wide. Clutched in her hand was a vile of her own demon blood as she sank to her knee’s and gazed intently at her future queen of hell. Leaning in close Lucia’s lips part and exposed her sharp teeth.

Leaning in close, her tongue slipped out between her teeth and ran across Nicole’s skin before she sank her teeth in. Nicole’s body bucked violently as her eyes flew open, feeling the pain of Lucia’s sharp teeth sinking into her neck. Lucia’s eyes opened and her irises were glowing as her venom began to pump into the wound and into Nicole’s bloodstream.

Pulling back once satisfied Lucia popped open the vial of her blood and dumped to down Nicole’s throat.

The heavens howled.

** The Homestead: **

Waverly was jerked awake by a sudden spark that shot through her, the snowfall now replaced by rain and it was coming down hard. Hammering against the glass of her window Waverly crawled out of bed and walked over to the window. Her eyes widening in horror when she opened the curtains for her window and saw what was raining.

Blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly prepares to meet with Nicole but Nicole has other plans. Nicole goes through a dramatic and painful change.

** That morning: **

Waverly stood outside, the grounds soaked in blood and staining her fluffy slippers as she looked up at the sky. The sky was much clearer now, it rained blood for hours last night and the snow had melted away. Wynonna stepped outside, unaware what transpired last night “Huh?” her face scrunching in confusion as she leaned her head to the side “Uh Waves, what happened?” she asked.

Looking to her sister Waverly sighed as she sauntered over and stepped up onto the porch “Well for 1, I need to throw these out” Waverly answered as she kicked off her blood strained fluffy bunny slippers “Didn’t you hear it rain last night?” she asked. Shaking her head Wynonna just shrugged her shoulders “No, Rosita and I went into the barn, talked and then had sex… then we returned to our bedroom and fell asleep” Wynonna answered.

Looking at the ground, Wynonna looked even more confused “Are you saying it rained blood last night?” she asked as she looked to her sister.

“Yep, I woke up when I heard the storm” Waverly answered as she rubbed the back of her neck “I’ve read about it in my research; when the sky pours blood rain… it has something to do with demons” Waverly explained.

“You mean revenants?” Wynonna asked concerned as she looked at the bloodied ground.

“No, I am talking pureblood demons” Waverly explained as she made her way inside the homestead “When it rains blood, it means a demon has done something wrong.”

“Any idea what happened?” Wynonna asked as she followed Waverly back into the homestead.

“No idea, but the heaven’s howled when it rained” Waverly answered “Though I have no idea why” she rubbed the back of her head as she grabbed her bottled water.

Humming to herself in deep thought, Wynonna looked out the window before looking at Waverly “So, onto more a more cheerful note, how are things between Nicole and You?” she asked.

Waverly beamed as she heard Nicole’s name, remembering Nicole was coming over to talk to her about their relationship. Waverly hoped that their relationship could begin again, after 7 years for Nicole they would need to go from the beginning. Looking at her sister again Waverly smiled at her “She’s coming over later to talk about… us” she answered.

A smile lighting up Wynonna’s face as she looked at her sister “Don’t worry Waves, Rosita and I will give you and Nicole some privacy” she said. Smiling in appreciation Waverly set her water bottle down before she walked upstairs to have a shower and change into some fresh clothes. Stripping off her clothes Waverly turned the shower on before stepping beneath the hot water that poured from the showerhead; excited that maybe today… her relationship with Nicole can begin again.

Once finished Waverly left the shower and went back to her bedroom, where she proceeded to dry herself off and get dressed. As she got dressed into the clothes she had picked up, Waverly looked at the clock and felt her heart skipping only to just remember that she and Nicole had not agreed on a time to meet. Deciding to opt for something simple to wear Waverly grabbed a flannel button down shirt and jeans.

As she got dressed into the clothes, she had picked out for herself Waverly’s cell phone vibrated on the side table drawing her attention. Looking at her phone with a smile Waverly hoped that Nicole was texting her to let her know she was on her way. Buttoning up her flannel shirt Waverly tied her hair back into a ponytail before she walked over to the side table.

Picking up her phone Waverly sat down and unlocked her phone, looking at the text she had gotten from Nicole. Disappointment settled in her chest as she read the text message from Nicole; Nicole had just texted her to let her know that she was unable to come and visit her; **Nicole: Hey Waves, sorry but I am unable to meet with you… I am needed in the city on a cold case.**

Smiling to herself Waverly shot a quick text back before pocketing her phone, doing her best to curb her disappointment.

** Moments Earlier – Nicole: **

Nicole Haught regained consciousness and found herself laying on the floor of her house with dried blood around her mouth. A burning sensation in the back of her throat as she struggled to her feet, hissing painfully. Unable to remember a thing from last night Nicole staggered to the mirror nearby and looked at herself for a moment before shaking her head. Wiping the blood from her mouth Nicole pushed away from the mirror and turned around only to find Lucia was sitting on her couch.

“Hello beloved” Lucia purred with that southern accent, licking her lips hungrily as she gazed at Nicole. Wings out and laying across the couch beside her as she pushed up and rose to her feet “Now, we can be together forever” she purred.

“What the hell have you done to me!” Nicole demanded as she glared at the intruder in her home, her hands clenched into fists as she shook in rage as something inside her roared.

Lucia giggled as she circled her “Oh, I’ve simply improved you” she said, her hands on her hips “Now, we can rule hell together for eternity” she said.

“What have you done to me?!” Nicole repeated, clenching her teeth and the burning in her throat became more intense. The irises of her eyes glowing as she stalked closer but once again, she was met by the lustful purr of Lucia. Nicole growled as she brought her hand back and sent her hand slamming into Lucia’s cheek. The force of the blow caused the windows to shatter and the walls to crack as Lucia was thrown threw the wall and slammed into the ground.

Coughing violently Lucia was caught off guard by the force of the blow as Nicole climbed through the hole and advanced on her. Lucia backed away fearful as she tolled over onto her back and her demonic wings began to flap wildly trying to lift off. Inches off the ground Lucia felt her ankle getting grabbed and when she looked, she saw Nicole gripping her ankle tight with one hand and Nicole yanked hard.

Lucia screamed as she was pulled from their air and tossed clear across the garden and she smashed through the window. Cut up and injured Lucia struggled to her feet and she attempted to make another escape but through the front door. A gust of wind came from behind her and Nicole was suddenly blocking her path, Lucia was begging to regret her decision.

Hybrids were always stronger than pureblood angels and demons and, in this case, Nicole was twice as strong as she was. Lucia continued to drag herself towards the exit, whimpering as Nicole advanced on her looking less human. Completely losing control of herself, Nicole advanced on Lucia with her claws out and her teeth now razor sharp like Lucia’s had been.

Suddenly, Nicole to a sudden stop as her eyes widened and she let out a painful yelp. Looking over her shoulder towards the redhead, Lucia sighed in relief as she pushed herself to her feet and she and limped towards the door. Nicole doubled over as the pain in her back became more inside, feeling as if something was trying to rip its way out of her back as she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

Letting out another agonizing cry Nicole’s body bucked violently and writhed as she dropped to her needs. The pain growing more intense and agonizing as she howled in agony whilst a loud snap followed. Soon 2 large demonic wings exploded out of her back, tearing through her skin and through her clothes as horns grew from her forehead.

When her transformation was over, Nicole looked at herself in the mirror and fear took hold of her; _How could Waverly love a monster?_ Closing her eyes Nicole grabbed her phone and typed in a quick text message; **Nicole: Hey Waves, sorry but I am unable to meet with you… I am needed in the city on a cold case.** Nicole felt bad about lying to Waverly, but the current circumstances called for it.

Soon her phone chimed, and Nicole looked at the screen to read Waverly’s response; **Waverly: Hey Nic, it is okay I understand. I will see you when you get home.** Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the text message, she would never come home.

How could she… how could she possibly come home to Waverly?

Lucia made her into a monster… angels do not love monsters.

How could Waverly possibly love her?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets suspicious and discovers what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter of the story 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it
> 
> *Edited the final part of this chapter, removed the Nephilim decision because the twist of another Nephilim was out of no where and wouldn't make sense*

A week had passed after Nicole texted her to let her know that she was going into the city but now Waverly was worried. Nicole had not texted her or even called her since and worst of all, Nicole lied to her. Waverly had gone to the city to check on Nicole because of the radio silence and she wanted to make sure Nicole was okay. She had asked at the front desk for Nicole but was told Nicole no longer worked there and was now the deputy in Purgatory.

Waverly was confused and worried even more, Nicole had lied to her, but Waverly had no idea why she would lie to her. Returning to the homestead soon after Waverly went to her bedroom where she sat down and texted Nicole again; **Nic, where the hell are you?** She knew she would not get a text back, but she hoped that Nicole was at least reading these texts.

Laying down on her bed Waverly closed her eyes, her hands resting under her head and her fingers threading through her hair as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She lay there for a while deep in thought when her phone suddenly vibrated and chimed. Looking at her phone Waverly snatched it up and unlocked it to read the text message thinking it was Wynonna but surprisingly… it was Nicole.

** Nicole: Hey Waves, Sorry but the cold case I am working on is taking longer. **

Waverly growled as she sat up and read the text message 3 more times, Nicole was lying to her and Waverly wanted to know why; **Waverly: Nicole, do not lie to me… I went to the city and asked about you; you are still in Purgatory.** Waverly gently tossed her phone at the bottom of the bed and waited.

** Nicole: I am sorry baby, but I need you to understand, I cannot let you see me like this. **

Waverly’s heart skipped as she read the text, she always loved it when Nicole used pet names for her but now, she was worried; **Waverly: Are you hurt? Please tell me what the hell is going on Nic.** Waverly was desperate to have Nicole back and not hide from her, nothing could ever change how she felt about the redhead.

Nicole knew that… right.

** Nicole: I am in my basement, my home… the door is unlocked. **

Waverly smiled as she typed her response before tossing her phone onto the bed Waverly got changed into some fresh clothes. Opening the drawer and pulling out a blue flannel shirt and jeans, Waverly tossed them onto the bed and closed the drawer. Stripping off Waverly grabbed her fresh clothes and slipped them on before brushing her hair. The sun beginning to set slowly, the end of the day and Waverly was anxious to get to Nicole’s and find out what was going on.

Once in some fresh clothes Waverly grabbed her jacket and made her downstairs to grab her boots. Wynonna and Rosita were gone for the night having decided to go on a date, so they were in the city. Waverly was happy for them though she still felt guilty for her reaction to the pair dating, she hated it when she and her sister argued and felt guilty for lashing out with her powers.

Slipping on her boots Waverly stepped outside into the cool hair, wings growing from her back again Waverly looked around and smiled to herself before she launched into the sky. Flying over the town of Purgatory; Waverly enjoyed flying. Enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her head and in the feathers of her wings which were now flapping to catch the wind. But not even flying could remove the anxiety she was feeling, why was Nicole hiding from her?

Spotting Nicole’s home coming into view Waverly smiled and she gently lowered herself down, her feet planting on the grass. Waverly’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked at the now broken window and the hole in the wall. Slowly moving her way towards the house Waverly climbed through the hole as her eyes scanned her surroundings. “Nic” Waverly called out towards the basement door where there was light illuminating behind it.

“Down here” Nicole called back but her response was shaky, she sounded worried about something. Waverly opened the door of the basement and looked around, her eyes looking down the stairs and she slowly moved her way down. Back pressed against the wall Waverly moved her way down slowly, her back sliding against the wall as she edged closer to the bottom until she stopped.

Poking her head around the corner, Waverly poked her head around the corner and looked around for Nicole, only spotting a hunched figure in the darkness. Stepping into the basement Waverly leaned her head to the side and took a step closer to the hunched figure when Nicole gruffly spoke “Keep away!” She demanded causing Waverly to step back.

“Nic… please talk to me!” Waverly urged, pleading for the redhead to open to her and explain what the hell was going on.

Nicole choked back her tears as she looked away “I had a visitor last week” she started; the figure hung her head low “It was Lucia” she revealed. Waverly felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, her hands clenching into fists as the feathers of her wings ruffled angrily. Nicole smiled bitterly, she wanted nothing more than to go over to Waverly and kiss her, but she could not.

“She attacked me” Nicole explained as she stood tall, swallowing the lump in her throat, and trying to calm her beating heart Nicole slowly turned and she stepped out of the darkness. Waverly let out an adorable squeak as she quickly averted her eyes, but Nicole took it the wrong way “I know… I’m a monster” Nicole whispered tearfully.

Waverly shook her head frantically “No, you are not… it’s just” she chuckled nervously as she motioned to Nicole “Your naked” she blushed.

Looking down at herself Nicole giggled as relief crept in, happy that Waverly did not think of her as a monster. Grabbing the blanket, Nicole wrapped it around herself to cover her naked body and Waverly turned to face her. Seeing Nicole’s horns protruding from her head and seeing Nicole’s wings, Waverly exclaimed as she slowly stepped closer and cupped Nicole’s face between her hands.

Looking into her lover’s eyes Nicole swallowed hard “Can you fix this?” she asked with hope “Can you make me human again?” she asked. Waverly pressed her forehead against Nicole’s closing her eyes as her aura glowed. Waverly delved deep trying to find what Lucia had done to Nicole, her powers coursing through Nicole’s body searching for clues. Soon Waverly pulled back and smiled sadly, stepping back from her to catch her breath.

“Lucia’s blood now courses through your veins; the blood of the demon has mixed with your human blood” Waverly explained as she brushed a hand through her hair “Lucia’s made you into a demon/human hybrid” she revealed.

“Can you counter it, reverse what she has done to me?” Nicole asked, collapsing onto the stool nearby.

“There is only one option Nic, there is only one thing I can do…” Waverly ran her hands over her face as she closed her eyes “But it’s dangerous.”

“How dangerous?” Nicole asked as she looked into her lover’s eyes, hope rising inside her now that Waverly admitted there was something she can do.

“If I get it wrong, I’ve never done it before because I am still new to my own power” Waverly explained as she shuffled nervously “If I don’t do it right, I can end up causing your own cells to rip itself apart” she said. Nicole shuddered, mortified that she could die in such a way if Waverly did not do it right, but she still had no idea what the plan was.

Waverly cleared her throat “The Demon blood has bonded with you on a genetic level, I can use my powers to purge the demon DNA, but it needs to be replaced with something else if you are to survive” she explained.

“But if you remove the demon DNA, won’t I return to being human?” Nicole asked clearly confused.

“No, the demon DNA that bonded has mutated half of your human cells, if I remove those mutated cells and don’t replace them… you could die” Waverly revealed.

Nicole sat there on the stool for a while “What about replacing them with other human cells?” she asked.

Shaking her head Waverly sat down beside her and took her hand “It wouldn’t work, the human cells need to be from a close living relative and…” she closed her eyes not needing to finish the sentence.

“And I have no blood relatives” Nicole finished as she ran her hands over her face “Okay, so what can you replace the mutated cells with?” she asked.

Waverly paused “Well, I can either replace your mutated cells with 2 different kinds of mutated cells but if I do, those mutated cells will spread and fully take over” she said “Vampire or shifter” Waverly explained.

Nicole leaned her head to the side, resting her head on Waverly’s shoulder.

Nicole had 3 choices; remain a demon, become a vampire or becoming a shifter.

Lucia though was about to face Waverly's Wrath.

Nobody fucks with her Nicole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utterly heartbroken by the recent news on Wynonna Earp.
> 
> I hope we get the Wayhaught ending we deserve. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading 
> 
> The decision on Demon, Vampire or shifter depends on the readers. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia is discovered, Nicole witness's Waverly's wrath.

It had been weeks since the decision was made, Nicole decided that it was best to remain a demon/human hybrid. Especially when she had discovered that she would live for as long as Waverly would. Her worried about Waverly being alone forever became a distant memory though they had yet to talk about their relationship. Lucia was hiding somewhere in Purgatory, Waverly had yet to find her and Nicole knew that Waverly was determined to find Lucia.

So, the weeks following her decision was spent with Nicole training to control and wield her powers and Waverly did her best to help. Both now equally strong and powerful and extremely fast Nicole and Waverly ran through the exercises Waverly put herself through to control her powers. Now it was Nicole’s turn to run through those exercises and Nicole had to admit, she was thankful to Lucia because it gave Waverly and Nicole a chance to spend time together.

Returning to the homestead, Nicole stepped up onto the porch and pulled out her key. It had been a while since she lived here full time but ever since her powers emerged, Waverly wanted her close by. It felt good being back in Waverly’s arms but even then, Waverly and she had not had that particularly important discussion. Pulling out her key Nicole went to unlock the door when Wynonna’s voice came from the other side _“Waves, just wait for Nicole to come home… she should be involved in this too!”_ Wynonna called.

Without warning Waverly ripped the door open, pulling it so hard that she ripped it off it is hinges and tossed it aside. Wynonna threw her hands into the air in frustration as Waverly stormed passed Nicole with her wings out and she took off. Launching into the sky so hard the ground shook as Nicole watched in awe and confusion. She could never get used to seeing Waverly fly, it was an amazing sight to behold.

Looking to Wynonna clearly confused, Nicole tilted her head to the side as her expression morphed into a questionable gaze. Wynonna shrugged her shoulders as she rubbed the back of her neck “Rosita…” she started, throwing a glance at her girlfriend “Opened her big mouth, told Waverly she had seen Lucia” Wynonna revealed. Nicole blanched at the revelation; she knew just how much Waverly hated Lucia for what she had done to her.

Waverly was angry, and angry Waverly was hot as fuck but also quite terrifying too because when Waverly was angry; her powers were fierce and stronger. Nicole turned and stepped down off the porch, her own demonic wings coming out and she launched into the sky. There was no way she could keep up with Waverly, especially when Waverly was angry as hell and had more experience in flying.

It was just outside of town where Nicole lost sight of Waverly who was no doubt breaking the sound barrier. Nicole landed in the street outside Shorty’s, no doubt where Lucia was right now. Her wings folding back and vanishing beneath her skin, Nicole made her way towards the saloon door when without warning Nicole’s senses kicked in “WHOA!!!” Nicole squeaked as she ducked down.

Seconds later Lucia came fying out of the saloon and slammed into the side of the SUV which was parked behind Nicole across the street from Shorty’s. Brushing her hair from her face Nicole looked around, the side of the SUV was nothing but crumpled and twisted metal. Lucia was lodged into the now dented door having just been kicked out of the saloon by one pissed off Nephilim.

Turning back to the saloon Nicole watched as Waverly stepped outside, her aura glowing bright and her eyes shining with her wings stretched out wide. Nicole swallowed heavily as she looked at Waverly, her mouth hanging open as she watched Waverly advance on Lucia who was struggling to get herself unstuck from the side of the SUV. Lucia groaned as she managed to pry herself off it, grabbing the SUV and with a smirk she picked it up and launched it at Waverly.

Nicole watched as Waverly’s aura shined brighter and the SUV came to a sudden stop inches from her face and suspended in the air. Pushing the SUV aside Waverly set it down on its tires before advancing on Lucia. Not wanting to get in the way, Nicole stood and watched as Lucia lunged at Waverly and threw a punch to Waverly’s jaw. The ground shook as the demon landed a fierce punch to Waverly’s jaw.

Her head snapping to the side, Waverly barely looked bothered by the punch and she looked into Lucia’s eyes and followed through with a hard right cross. Lucia head snapped to the side as Waverly’s punch caused her to stagger, the glass shattering as the Nephilim and the demon stood toe to toe in the middle of the street. The 2 punching one another causing the ground to crack and caused the headlights of cars to explode and the engines to erupt.

Nicole had never seen this power come from Waverly before, she now realized just how much Waverly had been holding back on her and Wynonna during sparring. Grabbing Lucia’s blonde hair, Waverly span around and effortlessly threw Lucia into the wall of the bank. Smashing through the wall off the bank, Lucia struggled to her feet and using the desk nearby to steady herself.

Without warning Waverly’s body slammed into her, the 2 spiraled together into Lucia’s back collided with the wall and she screamed in pain. Her left demon wing had been broken on impact with the wall. Lucia brought her knee up hard and it slammed into the crotch of Waverly’s jeans. Eyes watering Waverly doubled over as Lucia grabbed her hair and brought her own head back before slamming her forehead into Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly staggered back as blood flew from her mouth, bumping into the desk behind her Waverly groaned painfully as Lucia lunged at her. The 2 women tumbled over the desk, screaming in rage as they traded punches. Nicole had attempted to stop the fight but was thrown back out by Lucia using her telekinetic powers. Seeing her lover getting tossed out and into the street only served to enrage Waverly further.

The battle continued, the fight spilling into the building next door as Waverly was thrown through the wall. Their clothes covered in layers of dust and debris from smashing through walls and using desks as weapons. Waverly’s flannel shirt was ruined; torn and droplets of blood staining it and her jeans were ruined too. Moving into the next building, Nicole found that the buildings were shielded by Waverly and Lucia.

The fight escalating further as Waverly grabbed Lucia by her blonde hair and brought it back hard before slamming her head through one of the support beams. Lucia was weakened as the fight continued to escalate and Nicole could not get through the combined shields of either Waverly and Lucia; both using their powers to keep the shield up and using their fists to battle to the death.

Soon the fight calmed down to an eerie silence, Nicole stood outside worried as she watched and waited for the victor to emerge. Soon Waverly staggered out the door, her face swollen and bloodied. Staggering from the amount of power and energy she had used in that fight and she collapsed into Nicole’s arms. Catching Waverly in her arms Nicole clutched her lover tight to her chest before looking inside.

Lucia lay on the ground, impaled on metal rods and blood pooling beneath her body. Waverly leaned her head on Nicole’s shoulder, panting as she clutched the redhead’s top “Take me home” Waverly whispered before finally letting her exhaustion overtake her and she collapsed.

Ducking down and sliding her free arm under Waverly’s knee’s, Nicole lifted her lover into her arms bridal style before looking at Lucia again before her wings exploded from her back. Lowering herself down Nicole launched into the sky, her wings flapping wildly as she flew back to the homestead.

Waverly snuggling deeper into her embrace, holding onto her unconsciously.

When Waverly awakened, Nicole and her would finally have that talk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the journey.

Nicole was alone in the kitchen, Wynonna and Rosita had decided to give Nicole and Waverly time alone together so they can talk. Waverly was still unconscious from the energy she had used to fight Lucia and keep Nicole out of the fight. Nicole was not happy that Waverly kept her out of the fight, and it would be discussed at length but first they needed to talk about their relationship.

7 years ago, Waverly had asked an especially important question to Nicole; Nicole had given her the answer but now it was Nicole’s turn. Sitting at the table, Nicole looked at the object in her hand with a soft smile. Hearing movement upstairs Nicole quickly pocketed the object and watched as Waverly walked down the stairs and made her way sluggishly into the kitchen.

Offering a smile to Nicole, Waverly pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tied it before she sat down and joined Nicole. Now wearing her PJ’s, Waverly’s once swollen face was now healed, and her skin was unmarred of any cuts and bruises. Nicole smiled back as she gazed at her love before she got to her feet and sauntered over to the kettle. Pouring the boiled water into the mug, Nicole made some tea for Waverly.

“Thanks” Waverly replied gratefully as Nicole set her cup down on the table before sitting down next to Waverly “So, about us” Nicole started off as she looked at Waverly.

Waverly nodded her head as she swallowed audibly afraid Nicole’s feelings for her had changed. Fidgeting nervously Waverly sat and waited as Nicole leaned in close and took Waverly’s hands into her own. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring Waverly; Nicole smiled as she leaned in close and pressed her lips to Waverly’s. The kiss was sweet and chaste, Waverly smiled against the redhead’s lips as she pushed her lips harder against Nicole’s.

Pulling back Nicole smiled as she reached up, she ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair before she took a deep breath. Sliding off the chair and dropping to 1 knee, Nicole released Waverly’s hands and rifled through her pockets in search of the ring. Grabbing the ring, Nicole pulled it out of her pocket “I’ve… I have had some time think about this Waves” Nicole stared.

“Nic…” Waverly went to speak but Nicole silenced her, raising a hand to quieten Waverly before she had the chance to continue to speak “Waverly Earp” she whispered “7 Years ago you asked me a question” she started off. Her heart pounding in her chest as she looked into her lover’s eyes “And everyday I have been thinking about that day and I want to spend forever with you” she said.

Waverly tearfully smiled in response to Nicole’s words “Forever is a long time, can you really stick with me for eternity?” Waverly asked teasing but with a small amount of fear.

“I could spend eternity with you Waves, Wynonna on the other hand” Nicole replied with a smirk followed by a shudder “Eternity with Wynonna is not a punishment I’d wish on my worst enemy” she said. Waverly giggled as she nodded her head in agreement, as much as she loved her sister… Wynonna could get on her nerves, a lot.

“Waverly Earp… will you marry me?” Nicole asked.

Waverly nodded her head as she choked back a tearful laugh “Yes, a million times yes” she said.

Nicole raised a hand to silence her “Let me finish baby” she said, “7 years, you asked me to marry you and then Wynonna interrupted us” she said, “Will you marry me… next week?” she asked.

Waverly’s eyes widened comically, had it been a cartoon her eyeballs would have exploded from their sockets “Are you serious?” she asked.

“I am” Nicole answered, though trying to calm her beating heart which was at this moment racing in anticipation and fear of Waverly’s answer.

“But… it’s been 7 years” Waverly said looking confused “I thought you would want to start fresh” she said.

Nicole shook her head with a smile “Waves, you are all I ever want… I think we’ve wasted enough time” she said.

Waverly’s smile lit up the room as she nodded her head frantically “Then yes Nicole Haught… I will marry you” she answered before flinging herself onto Nicole and they both fell to the floor laughing joyfully.

After 7 years… Nicole finally had her angel.

Next week… Waverly would be Waverly Haught-Earp.

** The Last Goodbye – 80 Years later: **

** Homestead: **

Waverly stood outside the homestead; the home of the Earp’s looked to have been abandoned for a long time. Nobody lived in the homestead anymore, Waverly now lived in the city and though she owned the homestead, she never lived there. She refused to step foot on the Homestead land ever again, it had been 25 years since that dreaded day and Waverly was still hurting.

A lone tear running down her cheek as she stood there, after 80 years Waverly had not aged a day and the BBD was now disbanded. Peacemaker was nothing but a useless paperweight now that Wynonna was long gone. Waverly watched as Peacemaker melted in the flames outside of the homestead as she turned her gaze to the house. Her cell phone chimed as Waverly ignored it, she needed time to herself to grieve.

25 years ago, A 79-year-old Wynonna Earp and her aged wife Rosita made their last stand on the homestead. Wynonna and her wife fought a long and grueling battle, making their epic last stand together whilst Waverly and Nicole were on their anniversary vacation. Wynonna had called to say her last goodbye before she and Rosita made their epic last stand. Waverly flew back to the homestead, not even bothering to wait for Nicole in her haste to get home.

But it was too late, Wynonna and Rosita were killed, and their bodies were left laying in the mud together. Wynonna crawled her way over to her wife’s dead body before succumbing to her wounds. Waverly’s darkest side came out in that moment, seeing her sister dead in the dirt and left there made her angry. Her wings and eyes darkened as her grief and wage took over and she hunted down her sisters’ murderers 1 by 1 only to make a horrific discovery.

Willa was Wynonna’s murderer, having ascended in the depth of hell itself and a full blood demon Willa returned to exact her revenge on her sisters. Willa and Waverly fought a long and violent battle aerial battle to the death, both tearing into each other like animals as Nicole dealt with Bobo and the Revenants that tried to provide Willa with back up. Soon Waverly finished her elder sister off before dragging Willa back to hell where she belonged.

Making sure the devil knew that Willa failed, Waverly turned and stormed out of hell with her wife; leaving Willa to face the cruel punishment of Satan himself.

Today was the 80th anniversary of her wedding to Nicole and Waverly missed her wife a great deal and wanted to get home to her. But she needed to do one more thing before she went home to her wife. Placing flowers on the ground where Wynonna and Rosita died together, Waverly stood there and looked at the spot before turning her gaze to the house as thunder roared overhead.

The wind picking up as her trench coat flapped behind her in the wind, the thunder howling and the lightning crackling as Waverly closed her eyes. Soon a bolt of lightning struck the roof of the homestead and it ignited into flames. Watching her home burn Waverly stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans as she felt a familiar presence coming up behind her.

Smiling to herself as she turned and looked at her wife, Waverly leaned into her wife’s embrace as she whispered, “How did you know I was here?” she asked. She already knew the answer to that question though, her wife knew her far too well.

Looking into her wife’s eyes Nicole smiled as she wrapped her arms around her wife tight “You come here all the time” she answered as she chuckled. Nicole had not aged either, both still looking young and beautiful as they had all those years ago when Waverly had returned from the garden. The curse of immortality, both doomed to wander the earth forever but at least they were together.

Of course, they had their ups and downs like any married couple had but they always got through it but the make-up sex that followed left their house wrecked and the furniture destroyed. There was another curse of immortality though, neither Nicole nor Waverly could conceive children and had tried to adopt but then when Wynonna and Rosita died, they had stopped the adoption from going through.

Wynonna’s and Rosita’s death were a painful reminder, that they would be forever doomed to eternity and forced to watch everyone they loved to grow old and die. Waverly was not sure she was strong enough to watch their children die if they had adopted.

So, Waverly and Nicole settled for being happy and in love; Nicole and Waverly looked on as the homestead burned “So… this is a surprise” Nicole joked looking shocked the burning homestead.

Waverly turned and smiled, pressing her forehead against her wife’s.

It was time to say goodbye to the past; It was time for them both to focus on what mattered most.

For Waverly… it was Nicole that mattered most.

They had eternity… best to start enjoying it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
